1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system and more particularly to a low noise floating D. C. power supply system.
2. Description of the Prior ARt
Low-noise D. C. power is normally required for satisfactory operation of sensitive electronic equipment. When the electronic equipment is mounted on a rotating shaft the supply of the D. C. power is normally through brushes to slip rings mounted on the shaft or by mounting a D. C. battery on the rotating shaft itself. Brushes in contact with slip rings are invariably a source of noise due to varying resistance during rotation. Batteries are normally heavy, bulky and must be periodically replaced or recharged. The floating D. C. power supply system of the present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a D. C. power supply system for electronics mounted on a rotating assembly that has low noise characteristics and is of small size and weight.